


Lams Fluff For Everyone Who's Been Hurt By My Writing

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.





	Lams Fluff For Everyone Who's Been Hurt By My Writing

“You’ll never beat me! I have real superpowers!”

“Yeah, but you’re old! I’m right, so give up before I have to fight you!”

“Never!” John shot Alexander with the Nerf gun that he painted to go with his Captain America costume.

John was staying with Alexander and Martha for a week while George and John’s dad were at a business meeting and the pair had decided to spend their time watching Marvel movies. After a few days, the pair of four year olds had watched Civil War one too many times and decided that, naturally, the next step was to get some of Alexander’s old Halloween costumes and act it out themselves.

“Then we’ll start a war!” Alexander shot one back, then shined a laser pointer at his shield. “Go get it, Spider Pip!”

His cat ran over and jumped up at John’s shield, knocking it out of his hands.

“Hey!” John picked it back up and shot Alex with another Nerf gun. “You’ll never make me join your side!”

“You have to! I’m Iron Man! I’ll buy your opinion.”

“That’s not a superpower!”

“Your superpower is being old and stuff.”

John laughed and ran out of the room, hiding in a closet.

“Where did you go?” John heard as Alexander stepped into the hallway. “I’m going to find you!”

He giggled softly, but stayed mostly quiet, jumping out when Alexander got close. “Boo!”

“Ah!” Alexander jumped up.

John laughed and grabbed his Nerf gun. “I’m going to win!”

“Never!” He turned and began running away.

“Alexander, look out!” he gasped and tried to catch Alexander before he slipped, but he was just out of his reach. He watched as his friend tumbled down the stairs, frozen in fear. “Alex?..” He slowly walked down the stairs, tears filling his eyes as Alexander just stayed still. He reached the bottom and knelt down beside him. “Alex?..” He gently shook him, but nothing. He ran and got Martha from her office, crying harder than he ever had before.

Martha picked him up and called 911, telling them what John said happened. When the ambulance got there, they let her and John rise in the back with Alexander, who was breathing, but unconscious. She was terrified, not wanting to lose her son so soon, but held back her tears, not wanting to make John feel even worse than he already did. When they got to the hospital, she saw with him in the waiting room, still trying to help him stop crying. She was able to at least get some water in him, but he wasn’t about to stop crying.

John felt awful. He couldn’t have stopped crying if he tried, and he tried. Not only did he watch Alexander fall, but it was his fault. He couldn’t catch him and he made him run towards the stairs in the first place. Martha said it wasn’t true, but he was there. He knew.

After half an hour, a nurse came out with news on Alexander and John was able to get himself quiet enough to listen.

“He was knocked unconscious by the fall and his arm is broken, but he’s definitely going to be okay.”

Martha let out a sigh. “Thank goodness.. When can we see him?”

“Yes, of course. We were about to cast his arm.” She knelt down and smiled at John. “You can sign it first.”

He pouted. “I’m a bad friend.. I scared him and he fell..”

“Aw, I’m sure he isn’t mad at you. Hmm… Would you happen to be John?”

“Yeah…”

“He’s been asking for you since he woke up. He wants you to know he’s not mad.”

“Really?..”

“Yeah! Do you want to go see him?”

He jumped up. “Yeah!”

“Let’s go, then. But you have to be careful not to move him right now. He’s getting his cast on so his arm can get healed.”

“Okay.” He smiled and walked with her and Martha to Alexander’s room, running over to his bedside and sitting on a chair beside him as he got in there. “Hi!”

“John!” Alexander smiled widely. “Sorry I made you feel bad. It was an accident.”

“It’s okay. I’m happy you’re okay.”

He smiled at him, then turned back as the doctor asked what color he wanted his cast to be. “Dark green!” he said, without much of a second thought.

“Dark green it is.” The doctor got his cast on and let him talk to John and Martha.

“I thought you liked red, like Iron Man,” Martha said.

“No, I like green now.”

“Really? Why is that?”

He smiled. “It’s a secret.”

She chuckled.

John and Alexander kept talking as the doctor placed the cast. Once she was done, she grabbed a sharpie and gave it to John.

“Would you like to do the honors?”

He smiled and nodded, taking the marker and drawing a little turtle on it, since he couldn’t spell his name as pretty as Alexander could. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah!” He smiled widely and hugged John with his good arm while Martha signed his cast. It wasn’t much longer before Alexander was allowed to leave, his arm in a sling. Martha took the boys home and let them eat dinner up in Alexander’s room while they watched more movies.

After he finished eating, Alexander leaned over and kissed John’s cheek, making him blush brightly.

“What was that for?”

“For being a good friend. I told Martha that I wanted you to be my friend forever and she said I should kiss you and ask you to be my boyfriend.”

“But.. My dad says boys can’t have boyfriends…”

“I know and Martha said he’s old fashioned. You can be my secret boyfriend.”

John thought for a minute. He could keep a secret from his dad, right? “Okay.”

“Yay!” He looked over at the door to make sure nobody was coming, then turned to John and whispered. “Can we kiss to make it official?”

John nodded and leaned forward.

Alexander smiled and gave him the quickest peck, then burst into giggles. “I have an awesome boyfriend now!” he exclaimed quietly.

“So do I!”

And, just like that, a life long relationship began.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
